


Little Conversation, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna's been thinking.





	Little Conversation, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: A Little Conversation   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Archive: Lists. Others ask.   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Donna/Ainsley   
Summary: Donna's been thinking.   
Disclaimer: Characters are Aaron's. I am not Aaron. Still, don't sue me.  
Notes: This is my first attempt at an all dialogue fic. Just for the record.

*

**A Little Conversation by Michelle K.**

"Ainsley?" 

"Yes, Donna?"

"I've been thinking."

"Oh God. Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"From my experience, saying 'I've been thinking' is not a good omen."

"You've never dated someone who thought about anything other than breaking up with you? I find that *very* hard to believe." 

"I'll readily admit that I don't have the most stellar of track records. But I prefer to blame that on *them,* not me."

"Sounds like a plan."

"It's worked out fine so far. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"We're pretty, blond, thin, and attractive."

"Okay. Is there anything more to this?"

"Yes."

"It can't be that you're sending me a compliment, since you're saying 'we.' Donna, what are you saying?"

"That we are mighty fine female specimens."

"You're not going to suggest that we go into modeling, are you?"

"No."

"Good. Who says 'mighty fine female specimens'?"

"I just did."

"I just mean, it's a strange thing to say. Oh no. You're not going to suggest that we enter into a murder-suicide pact, then donate our bodies to science, are you?"

"Wow. You made quite a leap there, Ainsley. I think you still might be flying through the air on that one. Look! There you are. You're not even descending. You're gliding on the oddity of that comment."

"You really milked that. Holding onto that cow for hours, you were...this isn't working as well as yours, is it?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well. I tried."

"Admirably." 

"And, for the record, that specimen thing *was* a strange thing to say."

"I know. Just let me finish."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Okay. So with the two of us being this good-looking, well groomed... What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"There was a look, though."

"Donna!"

"Sorry. Anyway. The two of us...we are like some guy's ultimate lesbian fantasy."

"Eck. Are you trying to use that to *seduce* me?"

"No. It's just an observation. All I'm saying is, we're *hot.* You more so, though. Much more."

"Are you trying to seduce me *now*?"

"A little bit. Is it working?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

END


End file.
